Hating You Makes Me Love You
by caralineFTW
Summary: The girls are back and are ready to rule! But what will happen now that the boys are here now? It now seems like they are still in love with them too. Will they destroy them or go back to them as always?
1. Prolouge

**Massie Block:**Still beautiful, still perfect! But what happens when Derrington and his gang seem to be taking her spotlight and more important, HER school? Now she is going to the ends of the earth to get her thrown back from the BOYS!! But it seems she still has a thing for Derrington still. Will she destroy him or go back to him like before?

**Kristen Gregory: **Still poor unfortunately... but hears some gossip from Alicia that a football star likes her and he is a major HART!

**Alicia Rivera: **Has gotten even more beautiful over the summer and is still in love with Josh. But now that school started, Josh seems to be blowing her off for ANOTHER TPC member! But who?

**Dylan Marvil: **Is super tired of Kemp and Polvert sending her pig pictures and jokes!! So she decides to say sorry to them to make them stop and as they accept she seems to be falling for one of them all over again, but which one?

**Claire Lyons: **Was super sad all summer long about Cam not responding to her phone calls, e-mails, anything! But now she thinks its time to move on to the boy who has been waiting for her to get together with him all summer long. But Cam now seems to want her back. What will she do?

R&R please if you want me to continue. Need at least 5!


	2. The Beginning

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

August 13

9:30 a.m.

Massie and TPC were getting ready to go shopping in the Westchester Mall. They all had a very long summer. Derrington hadn't talk to Massie and had been totally ignoring her. Cam had been ignoring Claire too. He hasn't returned her phone calls, text messages, IMs, or anything! She could totally tell he hated her.

Dylan had STILL been getting pig jokes and pictures from Chris and Kemp. She couldn't wait to get back to school and tell them off. Kristen though, had an ok summer. So what if Griffin thinks she is a freak? There are plenty of more guys out there, right?

Alicia had the best summer of her life. Josh was so sweet to her and they had lately been hanging out a lot. Her life was totally fabulous. What could go wrong?

After they all were finished getting dressed, they all look absolutely beautiful!

Massie was wearing a ivory Betsey Johnson V-necked, cap sleeved, Cable-knit 'short sweater', a sky-blue BCBG ruffle skirt, pewter Frye high-heeled boots, and a Gucci tote.

She got 10 times hotter over the summer. Her hair looked fabulous as always, shiny and curly.

Claire had also got 10 times hotter over the summer. Her bangs grew back out and her hair got an inch longer. She was wearing a _low cut, black and silver Juicy Couture cap-sleeved shirt with low-rise Lucky Jeans, Christian Dior heels, and a sleek black Chanel tote. She decided to wear a little make up and not as much as the others, but it worked for her._

Dylan was still the same, as is Kristen, but still looked awesome. She was wearing a Marc Jacobs cube patterned colorful garden dress, with red T-Strap stilettos from Valentino with a Coach bag. She looked simple but still cute.

Kristen was wearing a Juicy Couture Plaid Black and Pink skirt, with an YSL fitted cream top and matching pink cardigan with Jimmy Choo heels. Obviously borrowed from Massie.

Last but not least is Alicia. She got a perfect tan and her hair got a little longer as well.

She was wearing a pink Chanel blouse, Alice + Olivia ivory short-shorts, Christian Louboutin silver peep-toe heels and a Marc By Marc Jacobs tote. She looked beautiful.

Just as they all got in the Range Rover, Alicia, as usual, had some major gossip.

"Ehmagawd! You guys I got gossip worth 100gps!''

"Spill!'' They all said in union.

"Ok, well since the boys go to OCD now they totally are taking OUR spotlight! Everywhere they go, they are like, worshipped!" Alicia said.

"This is so not fair! We have got to stay on top. School starts tomorrow. Anyone got any ideas?" Massie said obviously freaking out on the thought of losing her throne.

"I've got an idea, but its risky." Said Claire with an evil look in her eye that none of the girls ever seen before. Not even Massie.

"Whatever it takes..." Said Massie. This was defiantly going to be a long school year…

**So what you think? This is my first Fic so go easy on me. R&R!!! Need at east 5 to continue! Also, outfits were created by** **MASSIEkURxxxGiRLiE. Didn't really feel like making own since I'm well sick! Anyway remember to review and blah blah blah...**


	3. The Plan of a Lifetime

Starbucks

August 13

4:30 P.M

"Ok, so Claire's plan is to quit the boyfast and make the Briarwood boys jealous and make them want us back, then when we get back together with them, we break-up with them in front of the whole school. That seems pretty good right, guys?" Said Massie typing the idea into her Palmpilot.

"I like it. It really seems like it will work." Said Alicia

"Me too." Said Dylan and Kristen in union.

Massie sighed. "Ok then, we will start as soon as we find the HARTS we are going to use to make them jealous. We should start looking tomorrow when school starts."

"Great, then I have someone in mind for me." Alicia said grinning.

"WHO?!?!" They all said.

"BJ Darson. He plays on the football team. He is the runner-back and is a major HART."

"Great, Alicia is good. Anyone else got someone?" Said Massie.

Everyone was silent.

Massie sighed. "Figured. Well you guys HAVE to find on tomorrow deal?"

"Deal!" They all said together.

"Claire you ok? You look a little upset." Said Kristen looking considered.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..." But she wasn't. She knew all the other girls could do her plan perfectly but her. Not a chance. She was still in love with Cam and doesn't think she can make him jealous. She would probably start freaking out just by talking to another boy. But, maybe, she can do it.

"Ok well I have got to get home and get everything ready for school tomorrow so let's go." Said Massie getting up from her seat.

"Me too I still have to finish this book report for my scholarship." Said Kristen

They all left Starbucks and got in the Range Rover. Massie and Claire were almost to the Block Estate when they saw something they least expected. They had just dropped off Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. They saw Derrington making out with none other then Duh-livia right in front of the park.

Massie was furious! She now knows she has to get the one of the .hottest guys in school to make him come crawling back to her. And she had an idea just who it was going to be...

Chris Abeley

The Block Estate

6:30 P.M.

August 13

" I can't believe him! He is so D2M! Why would he make out with the class dumbass?!?! Screamed Massie. She and Claire have been searching for clothes to wear to school tomorrow for the past hour.

"Well, maybe he just mental" Said Claire while searching for a shirt to wear to school tomorrow.

"But still!"

"Don't worry Massie, he is going to be _super_ jealous when he sees you talking to Chris Abeley."

"He better be..."

"Trust me he will. And atleast you have someone. I still need to find someone to make Cam jealous if I can!"

" Don't worry you will. You got way better looking over the summer. He will be drooling over you! Plus, thanks to me, you finally have a sense of style."

"Yeah I guess your right..." Claire sighed. She knew she did look way better but she still had a feeling it wouldn't work. And what if her and Cam do get back together? She defiantly would want to stay together. But if Massie says she wants them to break-up, they HAVE to break-up. And plus it wasn't really her fault that they broke up in the first place. If he just would of told her none of this would have happened. '_Maybe its time to move on'._ Claire thought to herself. And with that she is going to do her best to flirt her heart out with the new boy she is going to be with. And who knows maybe he'll steal her heart just as easy as Cam did...

"Well hopefully your plan will work out perfectly."

"Yeah I sure hope it does..."

"You know, there is a new boy coming this year and Alicia said he is a major HART!"

"Whats his name?"Claire said looking at Massie witha curious look on her face.

"I think it was Matthew Georges. Alicia said he plays on the soccer team as a forward and is a total Soccer Star."

"Ok I'll take him!" Claire said with a huge smile on her face.

"Great now that only leaves Dylan and Kris...Got any ideas?"

"Don't ask me I barely know any boys! I only just moved here a year ago."

"Yeah ok..Well I guess we'll find someone for both of them tomorrow lets just find our outfits.."

Claire sighed "Ok."

Just then an IM came up. And it was from someone they least expected. Massie and Claire ran over to the computer and gasped.

"Ehmagawd!!" They both said.

**HawtBlondie: Hey Block did you here the news?**

**Massiekur: No Duh-livia wut? **

**HawtBlondie: Me and Derrek are going out!!**

**Massiekur:Why would I care and anyway I bet ur makin it all up**

**HawtBlondie: Its true. Now I guess u now get that not everyone bows down 2 u!**

**Massiekur: I wouldn't be so sure Duh-livia. Jus yesterday I saw u wearing the same shirt I wore to Josh's party last month! So buh-bye!**

**HawtBlondie: But..**

But before she could say anything else, Massie extited out.

"She is such a LBR. She is gonna wish she never messed with Massie Block tomorrow.." Massie said with an evil grin.

Claire sighed. She knew tomorrow isn't going to be the best back to school day tomorrow. It was probably going to be the worst...

**OK so it may be short but thats as good as I can do right now. R&R!! And remember need 5 to continue!! And if you give me extra I might put up 2 chappys next time;) **


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

OCD

7:05 A.M.

August 14

The PC strutted threw the halls all looking there best. Everyone was staring at them in amazement on how much better looking they all got over the summer. Once Massie spotted Derrington, her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever! She was really missing him now. '_Snap out of it Massie! You can't go falling for him again! Remember, he called you immature for crying out loud!' _Just then she was interrupted out of her thoughts by the voice she hadn't heard in weeks-Derrington.

"Hey Block!" He said walking up to her.

"What do _you _want Derrick?"

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry about the party and all and I really miss you." He said in a serious tone.

"Well I have been doing just fine without _you!_" Massie said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on Massie, we both know that's not true."

"Look just stay away from me got it?" As she said that, she strutted off with the PC at her heals leaving him shocked.

Just then Principal Burns came on the intercom. "Attention students. We have decided since we have little room for the Briarwood boys, we have decided to assign locker partners. A list has been posted on the bulletin board. Thank you."

"Great now we might have to share our lockers with them…" Massie said obviously ticked.

"So not fair!" Alicia said.

"Let's just go look at the list." Said Claire

The Pretty Committee made their way to the front of the bulletin.

Here are the locker partners for this year.

**Massie Block…..Dustin Philips 201**

**Caitlyn Edwards….Justin Fonteniot 207**

**Claire Lyons…..Josh Hotz 210**

**Alicia Rivera….Cameron Fisher 213**

**Dylan Marvil….Christopher Polvert 217**

**Kristen Gregory….Kemp Hurley 220**

**Gretchen Luis….TJ Thomson 228**

And so on. All the girls where in shock when they heard who their locker partners have to be.

"So not fair!" Said Dylan looking really annoyed.

"Who is Dustin Philips?" Said Massie.Then she saw a super hott boy walk to her walker. He had messy brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was so ah-dorable!

"Hey you guys I'm going to talk with my new ah-dorable locker partner." Massie said walking off. She strutted toward him. He was so cute!

"Hi you must be Dustin." Massie said trying to sound sexy.

"Yeah I just moved here from California. You must be Massie. Nice to meet you." Dustin said grinning.

"Yup the one and only. So since you're new, you want me to show you around?" She said making her face that no one can say no to.

"Sure I was hoping you would." Dustin said. And with that Massie took his hand and went to show him around.

**_Back to the Pretty Committee…_**

"Great I have to share with Josh..." Said Claire looking upset. She secretly wished she was sharing with Cam. But he was with Alicia. Just then she saw him pass by. She built up her courage and walk away slowly from the PC without know one noticing. He was just opening his locker. She breathed in and slowly walked to him.

"Umm…hey Cam can we please talk." Said Claire nervously.

But all he did was ignore her. He was now getting on her nerves. He ignored her all summer long and now he is ignoring her at school!

"Fine then if your not going to talk just listen… I'm so sorry about snooping and finding out about Nikki…I should have trusted you, I know, but… I just got a little upset. I just wished you would have told me about her. Will you please forgive me?"

Cam didn't answer. He just looked at her with an upset face and then just walked away leaving her there. So she just went to her locker to get her books. She saw Josh there and decided to go and talk to him.

"Hey Josh what's up?" She said walking up to him.

When he saw her his face lit up. "Oh hey Claire. So I see you're my locker partner."

"Yup." She said with a grin on her face.

"Hey Claire, are you still into Cam?"

"What did he say something about me?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"No I was just wondering."

"Oh… well he seems to be over me. He keeps ignoring me. So I guess you can say I am…" She said with a weak smile.

"Ok, well I was wondering if-"Just then the bell rang.

"I'll ask you later. We better get to class." He said grabbing her hand.

"Uh, ok." Following him to homeroom. Luckily she had all classes with the PC, and unfortuanly…Cam. She sat at a table with Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Hey Kuh-Laire, where you been?" Asked Massie

"Oh, just talking to Josh."

"About what??" Asked Alicia

"Oh nothing important." exclaimed Claire.

Lunch

12:00 P.M.

August 14

The PC was sitting at their usually table. Massie looked annoyed about this morning with Derrington. Alicia looked a little upset and Dylan and Kristen, they looked the same as always.

"What's wrong Alicia?" Claire asked with concern.

"Well Josh keeps blowing me off! I asked if he wanted to go to the movies tonight and he said he was busy all week and can't. And he won't talk to me as much as he used too…" She said looking more upset.

"It's probably nothing. He just being a boy." Said Kristen.

"Yeah I guess. But Kristen I have some good news for you! But asking for 100 gossip points."

"Given" Said Massie.

"Well I heard that Tyler Dixon, this Hart and awesome football player likes you!"

"Awesome! Ok Mass, I'm taken now!" Said Kristen excitedly.

"Wait there's more. Since OCD is co-ed now, we now get to have homecoming!!"

"Seriously?!?! Well I guess we know who will be crowned queen…" Said Massie with a smirk.

"Ok well anyway Mass, I did get to talk to BJ today and we're going on a date tomorrow." Alicia said grinning.

"Great. Claire, have you talked to Matthew yet?" Massie said

"Not yet but I am after lunch."

"Ok"

Just then, speak of the devil-Matthew walks up to Claire.

"Hey your Claire right?" He said grinning.

"Yeah and your Matthew?" Claire said with a small smile

"Yup. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime." He said having a huge grin now.

"Sure how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, great." He said smiling.

"Ok so heres my number." Claire said writing her number on his arm.

"Cool call you later bye."

"Bye…"

"Wow. Great job Claire!" Massie said smirking.

"Yeah,I think you might finally be over Cam." Said Alicia.

"Yeah, I think I am..." Claire said smiling to herself. She truly was over Cam.

_**Over to the Cam**__…_

"Hey do you guys know that boy who was talking to Claire?" Cam asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh that's Matthew Georges. His new here now and is going to play soccer with us." Said Derrington

"Do you think Claire is over me now that she met him?"

"Well she told me this morning that she was over you." Josh said in a sleepy tone.

"Great… hey Josh, your not still into her are you?" Cam ask. He already had completion with that Matthew kid. He doesn't really need one of his best friends to be into her now.

"What? Of course not we're just…friends."Josh said. But he didn't want to be stuck in the friend zone. He wanted to be more.

"Good… So Derrick how is it going with Massie?" Cam asked Derrick. He looked a little upset.

"Horrible. She keeps blowing me off. But I think I have the perfect plan to get her back…" Derrick said with a hint of hope in his eyes that it will work. He was nothing without Massie and he had to get her back and NOW…

**Ok you know the drill! 5 reviews needed for that update you want;) Luv ya lots!**

**.:CA:.**


	5. Author's Note! PlZ ReAD IMp!

**Hey my lovely readers! Ok well I am currently working on the next 2 ****chappys**** and it shouldn't take that long! Well I do need some more reviews, so while ****ya**** wait…Review! Oh and I am thinking about getting a Beta so if you want to be it just PM me! Thx!**

**As Truly Yours…**

**.:CA:.**


	6. Plans, Plans, And More Plans

OCD

August 14

1:15 P.M.

Massie took out her iPhone but only showed Alicia to take out her cell out for some serious texting.

MASSIE: I'VE DECIDED THT INSTEAD OF USIN CHRIS IM GOIN 2 USE DUSTIN!

ALICIA:?

MASSIE: DUSTIN IS A TOTAL HART TELL THE OTHERS PLS

ALICIA: K WLL ME AND BJ TALKED TODAY AT STDY HALL. HE SAID HE MOVIN AGN!

MASSIE: WLL IT WILL B OK WE'LL JUS FIND ANOTHER HART 4 U

ALICIA: FINE…

Massie put up her cell and tried to listen to the lecture their teacher was giving. She kept thinking about how Derrick could go out with Duh-livia. She didn't think he had _that_ bad of taste. She shook her head. She couldn't think right now she had to think of what suit she should wear for Homecoming. Massie already new she was going to be crowned queen but some things can come unexpected…

Block Estate

Guest House

August 14

6:30 pm

Claire was laying on her bed thinking about Cam as usual. It was like thinking of that special gift your waiting for when Christmas comes around. These days, she cried herself to sleep occasionally all because of some dumb boy. She couldn't take it anymore! She knew she had to get over him. She did tell Josh that she was over him so why can't she really be? Speaking of Josh, she started of wondering what he was going to ask her. He was always nice to her whenever she and Cam were going out. But she knew she couldn't like him, he _was_ still Alicia's. The girl who was beta of the PC. The girl who was one of the most beautiful girls at school. The girl who will _kill_ Claire if she even talked to him. Just then Claire's cell went off.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She went over to check who it was. Just as she was thinking of him, he must have been thinking of her. The ID said Josh. She then quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She said lying back down on her bed.

"Hey its me Josh, I really need to ask you something." Josh said nervously.

"Kay shoot" She said boredly.

"Will you go out with me? You know, like… a… date?" He stuttered.

Claire shot up from her bed.

"Um… what about Alicia?"

"Look, I don't really like her at all, ok? I only went to that stupid party of Skye's because everyone else was going." Claire could tell he was being serious by the way he said it.

"Well, ok. But don't tell Alicia or anyone. She will literally kill me." Claire said seriously.

Josh laughed a little. "Ok I won't. So I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7?"

"Cool" She replied with a smile. But then she remembered her date she had with Matthew. _Oh well_ she thought _I'll just call and tell him I'm not interested. I just hope Massie won't be mad…_

"Talk to you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye…"

With that she hanged up. She should probably text Massie and tell her.

CLAIRE: JOSH ASKED ME OUT

MASSIE: WHAT?!?! DID YOU SAY YES???

CLAIRE: YES! R U MAD?

MASSIE: ALICIA'S GONNA KILL U

CLAIRE: I KNOW. HELP ME PLS!

MASSIE: FINE I'LL CONVINCE HER TO LIKE CAM OR SOMEONE ELSE. THAT OK?

CLAIRE: YEA IM OVER CAM. THX MASS!

MASSIE: NO PROB

Claire sighed. Now she just had to call Matthew now. She quickly dialed his number but it went strait to voice mail.

_Hey Matt __it's__ me Claire. Look I'm sorry but I can't go out with you tomorrow. I'm really sorry but I'm not interested. Sorry!_

She closed her phone and put it by her computer. She now knew that she is finally over Cam. So she went over to her desk where she kept the things that Cam gave her and dumped them in the garbage. She then smiled to herself. For the past 3 months she hadn't smiled a real smile. Now she finally was happy.

Block Estate

Massie's Room

7:00 pm

Massie couldn't believe Claire was finally going on a date with someone _other _then Cam. She knew that Claire was happy. But now she only had to worry about Alicia. What was she going to say to her other then, "Hey Alicia Josh doesn't like you anymore 'cause he's going on a date with Claire." She sighed. Massie hated when she had to do everything _again_! She quickly got her phone and pressed 2.

"Hello?" She heard Alicia say.

"Hey Alicia its Massie. Listen we need to talk about Josh."

"What about him?"

"Well he told me today that he doesn't like you anymore."

"WHAT?!" Alicia practically screamed.

"But don't worry I'll let you date one of the Briarwood boys."

"Fine… who?"

"How about Cam?"

"Fine but what about Claire? Doesn't she still like him?"

"No. But if I tell you who she likes now promise you won't _kill_ her." Massie said seriously.

"Why would I want to… OH NO! SHE CAN'T DATE JOSH!" Now Alicia did scream, and loud.

"Alicia! Come down! Claire hasn't smiled in weeks just let her be happy! She _is _a PC member."

"Fine… got to go Mass, bye." Massie sighed. She could totally tell she was upset. But she would have to worry about that tomorrow. Now she had to think of a plan in a way to make Derrick jealous with Dustin. She then had the best idea….

Hotz Estate

Josh's Room

7:30 pm

"So what she say?" Polvert asked with his mouth full of chips.

"She said cool. I'm picking her up tomorrow at 7." Josh said sitting on his bed.

Cam looked like he was about to be sick. He couldn't take it anymore with all these guys asking Claire out and stuff. Especially one of his best friends. "You ok dude?" Derrick whispered to Cam.

"Yeah, I'll be ok…" His heart ache. He really missed her and he really needed her back.

"So D, how is the thing with Massie?" Kemp asked.

"I don't know, I saw her talking to that new dude Dustin. I don't think making her jealous is working."

"Well maybe you should have gotten someone better to make her jealous with!" Polvert said still eating chips.

"Hey! Olivia was kind of my only choice!" Derrick whined.

"Ok whatever!" Kemp said trying to quiet them down. It seemed to him that everyone had girl trouble these days.

"Hey Derrick I need to talk to you for a sec." Cam said getting up from Josh's bed and headed outside of the room.

"Kay." Derrick followed Cam.

"So what's up?" Derrick asked curiously.

"I have a plan on helping you get Massie back. But you have to help me get Claire back from Josh."

Derrick thought for a second and suddenly smiled. "Deal"

**Hey you guys sorry for taking sooooo long! Tons of HW! Well Chappy 6 will be up soon! But I need Reviews People! I need 10 to continue! Review Review Review!!**

**3.:CA:. 3**


	7. Homecoming Queen's Feiry and Party!

OCD

Lunch

12:05 pm

August 16

As usual the PC were sitting at their usual table. Table 18. Alicia had been giving Claire dirty looks all morning. Claire started having some second thoughts about Josh. Sure he was a total HART and all but, he _was_ Alicia's. Well, was. But all she hope for right now is that she won't have an on and off again relationship with like Cam.

"Alicia! Stop glaring at Kuh-Laire! It isn't helping much!" Massie whispered screamed to Alicia.

"Ok fine, gawd!" Alicia whispered.

"So Kuh-laire, you're over Cam right?" Alicia asked her. She was really hoping she won't be so she can show her how it feels to have _your_ boyfriend taking away from one of your best friends.

"Yup. I already threw out all the stuff he gave me."

"Oh, ok well I'm going to ask him out k?"

"Fine by me, I want nuh-thing to do with him anymore." Claire replied.

"Ok well, I have decided to let you guys date the boys again but _only _if you dump them at the most coolest party of the year."Massie told them.

"Ok well what's going to be the greatest party?" Kristen asked.

"My homecoming party. I asked my parents and they said yes!" They all giggled. Massie always had the best parties so it was going to be the _best_ party of the year.

"Also since the homecoming queen is ah-bviously going to be me so, I'm going to have a throne for the queen." Massie said while smiling.

"Well how do you know its going to be you Massie? What if it was one of us like Alicia or someone." Claire asked. Massie looked at her as if she had asked the stupidest question in the world. But everyone else was surprised she had questioned Massie.

"Kuh-laire! Of course it's going to be me! I _am_ the alpha!" Massie yelled.

"Sorry…." Claire said keeping her mouth shut the rest of the lunch period so she won't blurt something stupid out again.

OCD

Hallway

1:20 pm

August 16

Claire smiled as she got her books out of her locker. She couldn't wait for her and Josh's date. Josh was real sweet and laid back. He never really judged people the way everyone else does. He like no other boy she ever met. But….Cam was too. _No Claire. Don't think of Cam he's a jerk! _She thought.

Just then Josh walked up to her.

"Hey Claire" He said with a warm smile.

"Oh hey!" She said smiling back.

"Can't wait for our date tonight. But, since I have soccer practice today, can you come by the field around 4 when we end?" Josh asked.

"Uh, sure can't wait." She replied.

"Great. Got to go see ya later." He said grinning.

"Bye." And with that he walked off. But just as he left, Cam walked up to her.

"Hey, Claire. I really need to talk to you so-" But he was cut off.

"Well I don't want to talk to you so leave me alone." She said calmly and then slammed her locker shut and walked off. He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair and then walked off.

**Ok sorry for it being so short but it was a filler! I know you guys hate fillers but I promise the next chapter will be better! Need 10 reviews so…… REVIEW!!**** I let you guys slide last time so I really need reviews!!**** Also check out my new story too!**

**3..****:CA****:..3**


	8. Aurtty Note! IMP READ!

Hey peeps!

Ok well I'm thinking of deleting this story and make another one that takes place after Bratfest at Tiffany's since I just read it. Tell me what I should do please! Also check out my poll so I can see which of my stories I should update the most! THX!

.::CA::.


	9. HAH I'm BACKKKK!

Heyy people!!!!

Yeah I know I haven't been on in like, forever! I bet most of you thought I disappeared off the face of the earth! Anyway, I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories in what, a year? But I seriously am going to try and finish what I started. But I am going to need some help. You see, I've been so busy this past year with school, sports, friends, etc. that I won't be able to finish these stories alone. So, I really need a co-writer or something to get me back on track. If any of you can help, please PLEASE message me or whatever. It will be really helpful. I need to finish these old stories so I can start on my new ideas I have! So please help! One more thing; I want to say thanks to all the fellow writers who still believed in me. Thanks so much! I'll try and update as soon as I can

.::3 CA3.::


End file.
